In hierarchical computer storage systems, fast and intensively used storage are paired with arrays of slower and less frequently accessed data devices. One example of high-speed, expensive memory is a direct access storage device file buffer (DASD). Slower storage devices include tape drives and disk drive arrays. Such tape drives and/or disk drive arrays are often located in an information storage and retrieval system, sometimes referred to as an automated media storage library.
Information storage and retrieval systems are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored information, such as backup computer files. Generally, such information storage and retrieval systems include information storage media, such as a plurality of tape cartridges, a plurality of optical cartridges, a plurality of disk arrays, a plurality of electronic storage media, and the like. By electronic storage media, Applicants mean a device such as a PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, Flash PROM, and the like. A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM TotalStorage® Enterprise Storage Server.
Storage area networks (SANs) are dedicated networks that connect one or more host computers with one or more or servers, i.e. computing device, and with one or more information storage and retrieval systems. SANs may utilize an appliance, such as a networked attached storage device (“NASD”) to manage the SAN.
What is needed is a method to selectively provide information received by an information storage and retrieval system from one or more host computers to one or more remote computing devices.